benethebullfandomcom-20200215-history
Catalog of user ranks
Rank 23: (1) diglett809 Rank 22: (0) Rank 21: (1) pacman87 Rank 20: (4) AwesomePythor *35010 posts, 34479 likes received, 21924 likes given, 1992 logins, 1050000 post views, 558717 min online, 1466 users received, 1422 users given, 353 mod likes received (5/1/15) benboy755 *99678 posts, 63800 likes received, 79808 likes given, 109416 logins, 1866125 post views, 436500 page views, 317011 min online, 840 users received, 1817 users given, 499 mod likes received (5/28/15) *90327 posts, 52318 likes received, 142800-145535 minutes online *89517 posts, 50930 likes received, 127000-131,498 minutes online skulduggery773 *106380 posts, 175863 likes received, 83998 likes given, 104443 logins, 384582 minutes online, 2507779 post views, 3505 users given, 555418 page views, 2497 users received (9/8/15) TannerJ2598 *49442 posts, 30234 likes received, 30859 likes given, 9200 logins, 316940 min online, 1226234 post views, 251241 page views, 746 users received, 629 users given, 145 mod likes received (6/15/15) Rank 19: (2) keplers *30014 posts webkinzbeanie101 *38319 posts, 43683 likes received, 22128 likes given, 153883 minutes online, 1479437 post views, 394919 page views *33071 posts, 37291 likes received, 20316 likes given, 129530-129606 minutes online *30752 posts, 34707 likes received, 19272 likes given, 115029-115285 minutes online *27410 posts, 30468 likes received, 17040 likes given, 100937-100956 minutes online Rank 18: (1) sam8432 Rank 17: (8) BattleTruckGalactica hydreigon1 *20011 posts, 5803 likes received, 7537 likes given, 463 users received, 610 users given (8/13/15) LegoCityMan7063 legotheterrible M4Jesus michaelyoda SprinkleOtter thejoester300 Rank 16: (7) karateduo1 Legored11 mario8991 nkg9 SkeletonPirate1012 WarioMan56 *584 likes given *389 likes given *355 likes given *239 likes given *211 likes given wolfasa Rank 15: (24) 13legoskull ajtazt *13154 posts, 3057 likes received, 3693 likes given, 342 users received, 121 users given online (9/10/15) breannathegreatkid *12477 posts captain_norris *13346 posts, 39839 likes received, 32804 likes given, 584 users received, 785 users given, approx 80400 minutes online, 1442 logins (7/21/15) cr9 dude777477 FrodoLovesBacon *13634 posts, 24295 likes received, 32151 likes given, 538 users received, 1008 users given, 80591 minutes online, 1849 logins, 1803070 post views (7/19/15) *9068??? posts GideonF210 jendrik007 KitKat2761 *12485 posts, 4994 likes received, 809 likes given, 674 users received, 255 users given koren84 lego613master legochip333 Macedonia Mishkaiel MJLaubacher Nicholas749 ninjazane7474 paperclip8707 personinfo *18956~ posts, 3404~ likes received, 8000~ likes given, 340~ users received, 780~ users given, 281157 post views, 332 logins, 103000~ minutes online psychosrus *12476 posts, 25424 likes received, 46097 likes given, 645 users received, 1232 users given, 459425 post views, 1372 logins, 80927 minutes online (7/5/15) RLROCKS18 timothy9872 TolkienNerds *16541 posts, 35736 likes received, 17034 likes given, 909 users received, 957 users given, 640370 post views, 2107 logins, 80400 minutes online (7/4/15) Rank 14: (39) abbeadventerous114 albertmc Andybrick95 ArghYeMatey Bobbywan Brickgirl99x clone5603 DarkPit13 DarthShlomo darthtiny0118 dolphinluvr16 dwarfminefan580 Ecthelion74 *9114 posts, 3404 likes received, 4451 likes given, 237 users received, 208 users given eda2012 flashmarsmission *9078 posts, 10060 likes received, 3647 likes given, 642 users received, 651 users given (9/3/15) footballgeek262 gurthang2000 Impulse_Returns Jadekaiser JesusChristFollower Johnyjo *10292 posts, 23569 likes received, 28851 likes given, 523 users received, 1191 users given, ~62000 minutes online (7/30/15) * *7491 posts, 13655 likes received, 42059 minutes online, 266670 post views, 707 logins jolego250 josiah456 *13035 posts, 11099 likes received, 4896 likes given, 530 users received, 541 users given (7/31/15) kllyann *9080 posts, 3461 likes received, 1914 likes given, 788 users received, 550 users given (8/15/15) knightoffaith maxwellsmart3808 miwings my_legonetwork NinjagoDude9442 NXTein1996 Rex_Cody279 scorpio360 STARROCKS923 Tim9740 Transmunks262 Vestak WaveViper wishbear2003 xeara Rank 13: (46) 42Varda A_RNN AJRAWLEY5700 botven1 batmanthedarkknight0 bee-boy11 caleb9731 CaptainChespin cat1948 clbgolden10 clegokids coffeyc683 ConspicuousNinja DaNexusForce DarkInvader2 gazpacho820 gfboy ihaveawiixboxds4 jahchildren *9730 posts, 24332 likes received, 25184 likes given, 528 users received, 837 users given, 49807 minutes online, 540963 post views, 1034 logins (9/12/15) JayZX535 *6702 posts, 21324 likes received, 7499 likes given, 1101 users received, 557 users given (7/11/15) JJ7210 *6711 posts, 4135 likes received, 544 likes given, 259 users received, 72 users given (8/2/15) Josephtraynor *12296 posts, 10609 likes received, 12944 likes given, 548 users received, 931 users given, 49829 minutes online, 367294 post views, 1681 logins (9/20/15) ked830 *6703 posts, 18277 likes received, 31657 likes given, 382 users received, 705 users given (7/23/15) leghobros legoboy2883 legopanama lordbio123 *100 likes received, 34 users received *200 likes received, 68 users received * * *113 likes given *506 likes received *662 likes received, 113~ users received *5874 posts, 772 likes received, 431 likes given, 134 users received, 94 users given, 1103 logins, 231452 post views, 46038 minutes online, 52880 page views up while not online after having received his eleventh like from RocketRacer7235, who was the 16th user to give him 11 likes (8/2/15) *6712 posts, 899 likes received, 468 likes given, 155 users received, 106 users given, 1216 logins, 261379 post views, 50056 minutes online, 59331 page views time online ranking, maybe even likes, or just posts? (8/31/15) LQ1998 MarkSurge9411 MasterOshawott micb783 milbro0813 nasa105 *4856 posts, 6266 likes received, 10999 likes given, 341 users received, 588 users given (8/2/15) *6704 posts, 8799 likes received, 13723 likes given, 383 users received, 625 users given (9/9/15) ninjay25 *6704 posts, 10687 likes received, 5094 likes given, 920 users received, 536 users given (9/4/15) Oku_Finn Patch2224 penguin_ redtiger122 sepublic22 slipperysnakeboy TopSecretSpyGuy *6701 posts, 2509 likes received, 1175 likes given, 496 users received, 267 users given (7/21/15) Trenzalord11 *6702 posts, 13269 likes received, 14112 likes given, 528 users received, 946 users given, 105000~ minutes online (8/31/15) TridentLegend trooper1216 youngjusticeforever zachbat81 Rank 12: (72) 1932base agentn645 alienduck ArendelleElsa blackbatcat Blizzard4324 Bluepeso Brewers2007 bridgey27 caballek cjw0842 coson13 cph04 curlykartwii d3roman dfgh159 *5593 posts, 4298 likes received, 8546 likes given, 437 users received, 794 users given, approximately 42030 minutes online (8/18/15) dinosaur2515 DinoX0000 *4851 posts, 4155 likes received, 2386 likes given, 374 users received, 106 users given (7/26/15) DragonFire-1 enoch748 EthanWS fffffplayer1 firebreather1210 frankfrost2 galijb GandalfoftheSecretFire *11867 posts, 7377 likes received, 1024 likes given, 415 users received, 190 users given (8/31/15 updated 9/1/15) gfhdgh *8354 posts, 18184 likes received, 23851 likes given, 399 users received, 671 users given (7/12/15) goatman36 *4856 posts, 935 likes received, 305 likes given, 83 users received, 80 users given (8/2/15) goldeaglefire *4862 posts, 4509 likes received, 211 likes given, 410 users received, 64 users given given (8/7/15) gollymolly *5027 posts, 9745 likes received, 6697 likes given, 600 users received, 852 users given (9/2/15) gracelw1 hawaiiandog5000 heater9545 IceMasterz *3579 posts, 5285 likes received, 1441 likes given, 702 users received, 617 users given (7/28/15) *6452 posts, 8321 likes received, 5621 likes given, 847 users received, 984 users given (8/31/15) IndyAJD jar2003 JosephRuflin junior743 Kerberos89 *700 likes received kobemaster22 KoolKai7 lego.minifig legobirth legobryc LegoCritter35 Lolek4 *4851 posts, 2754 likes received, 2318 likes given, 427 users received, 297 users given (9/7/15) lovetails Magna473 Malurus2000 MamaJulz *5394 posts, 717 likes received, 1161 likes given, 379 users received, 441 users given up after receiving 4th like from rank 8 Andrew31kbrick193 (8/14/15) mariothepurpleninja Mechmainiac MineHappyGarm NINJAGOgirl2363 Ninjagogirl72 *4851 posts, 13342 likes received, 32724 likes given, 395 users received, 633 users given, 1221923 post views, 2622 logins, 171149 minutes online (9/5/15) ninjagoluver1 PolitoedwithDrizzle *4856 posts, 6154 likes received, 5229 likes given, 596 users received, 354 users given (7/12/15) RocketRacer7235 *7348 posts, 760 likes received, 913 likes given, 131 users received, 151 users given (8/24/15) romaniandude12 sheklord sissyloo1 spiderboy614 SpIdErScHwEiN88 SpitfireMad Steampunk_Jedi stonewall42 SuperDKong tennisdude10 *3453 posts, 29654 minutes online, 345 logins, 90000 post views, 5328 likes received, 2711 likes given, 310 users received, 269 users given (7/18/15) *4853 posts, 8072 likes received, 2990 likes given, 371 users received, 295 users given (9/4/15 updated 9/5/15) the_lightning_ninja thegreenninja10 Verrack333 *9151 posts, 9803 likes received, 28324 likes given, 626 users received, 686 users given, 42042~ minutes online, 667703~ post views, 2216~ logins (8/5/15) Zaney2522 Rank 11: (115) 9Ringwraith a5637 A_Grue agentsky1022 alcom1 big_reece1 BIONICHARGE bioniclefanone BlizardBrick *2470 posts, 3526 likes received, 10721 likes given, 444 users received, 700 users given (7/30/15) *3464 posts, 5017 likes received, 15235 likes given, 485 users received, 776 users given, 2231 logins, 35239 minutes online, 324921~ post views (9/3/15) Blubbydubber1 bogleboys Braden0418 brick-blizzard brickman466 Brickmaster7801 Brickme brickobotface BriGuy68 bubseylegoguy byebob4959 Cherry3124 climber321 *6394 posts, 6526 likes received, 7331 likes given, 524 users received, 555 users given online (7/8/15) commandercody113 cookieyourface CosmicBrick783 Daler99 danielthejedi disneycars3627 dog3335 DoodadGuy Drfredrick Dwalin22k EarthNinja5000 emeraldeddie *3451 posts, 1088 likes received, 1337 likes given, 141 users received, 159 users given (8/14/15) Erinbeast fancypantsguy8 felipedutra fotr1 frenzy_and_squidman Godlover1123 GoldNinjaM goodknightowen grantas77 Greenninjasgirlfriend HappyNinjaGirl01 HermanPlatina *3751 posts, 2941 likes received, 164 likes given, 240 users received, 20 users given (8/8/15) *3967 posts, 3078 likes received, 183 likes given, 249 users received, 23 users given (8/15/15) IMAGIBOT IndianaBonesSulfrix9 IndyLord jayzor17 *3456 posts, 2287 likes received, 3625 likes given, 295 users received, 321 users given (9/5/15) JediDarthLEGO JJS495 JTheLegoExpert Justus301 keiththelegokid klafroth *3454 posts, 9155 likes received, 2898 likes given, 449 users received, 514 users given (8/9/15) legoboyvdlp legocrazybob legofan2197 legofanyoda LegoForumUser legoindyfan1234 legoplurk5 Lucy_Fu m579 Mace3739 MacThePickle MagicNinja6195 majorq10hero mattbrick2001 MichaelThomasME mooshu123 musashi115 mzaqw1234 naraluke NiaraGarmadon nicholasjosephw NINDROID3000x ninja--GO12 Ninjago_builders ninjalegoboy9389 NJR1432 NRGZane8850 *3453 posts, 833 likes received, 259 likes given, 138 users received, 82 users given (8/25/15) olympicmascots opperman857 *3870 posts, 897 likes received, 207 likes given, 354 users received, 125 users given online? (7/9/15) paulinekovaleva PonyNinja3456 psqidexslizer248 puss57 pyangsi10 rainman2002 RangerofGondor *4079 posts, 5568 likes received, 1551 likes given, 283 users received, 177 users given (7/27/15) Riddle_me_this *3451 posts, 2081 likes received, 799 likes given, 595 users received, 352 users given (7/18/15) rusman20 SenseiGrace *1183 posts, 2005 likes received, 535 likes given, 128 users received, 83 users given (7/26/15) *1608 posts, 2898 likes received, 951 likes given, 163 users received, 122 users given (8/6/15) *2405 posts, 4645 likes received, 1491 likes given, 238 users received, 189 users given (8/23/15) *3462 posts, 6973 likes received, 2511 likes given, 281 users received, 247 users given, 47686 minutes online, 258000~ post views, 385~ logins (9/8/15) simonbasher135 Siricey101 *3803 posts, 677 likes received, 594 likes given, 227 users received, 148 users given up after not being online for two years after receiving 49 likes from rank 4 Coolguy4983, who was the second user to give him 20-49 likes, rank 11 Blubbydubber1 having given him 50. (8/2/15) Son-of-Elrond Starlizard superseaturtle TAHU9908 talmid theawesomepeople TIE-PILOT tiger4758 Unekitte *3451 posts, 5179 likes received, 6775 likes given, 27461 minutes online, 101786 post views, 27873 page views, 260 logins, 237 users received, 472 users given (7/13/15) *2405 posts, 3687 likes received, 5270 likes given, 24578 minutes online, 76681 post views, 235 logins, 198 users received, 396 users given *1604 posts *1005 - 1009 posts *555 posts, 67 users received varnika913 *3464 posts, 9761 likes received, 4908 likes given, 363 users received, 513 users given (8/4/15) Venezia2000 VORTIXXFAN Waros32 WizemanII worldracer99 Zane7262 Zapty ZuzyandJ *2405 posts, 3208 likes received, 3585 likes given, 334 users received, 625 users given (7/27/15) *3508 posts, 4524 likes received, 6713 likes given, 380 users received, 811 users given, 27402 minutes online (8/11/15) Rank 10: (119) -darkshadow- 12legotad 7531Hunter agentRay10 AiXinYi Andster11 annaGR9552 AnonymousPseudonym Ant-Maniac AravisOfNarnia Artypants01 baerch3072 *2406 posts, 1117 likes received, 446 likes given, 164 users received, 68 users given (7/25/15) bcap2000 *2411 posts, 847 likes received, 180 likes given, 257 users received, 109 users given (8/1/15) bonrw1 boyoboy8 bpw2002 brickmaster7946 candygirl4177 *2897 posts, 496 likes received, 291 likes given, 204 users received, 118 users given up after receiving her first like from rank 9 sumit08 (8/9/15) Cappybear321 Cedric_Of_Chessington chewchew34 CoolColeNinja Coolkid5908 Dinoguy7719 DinoQueen dk3095 DunamisKid eagleeyedan2 EddieLea ehlek333 Eowyns_biggest_fan EpicTruth1 *2444 posts, 8570 likes received, 20594 likes given, 234 users received, 784 users given (7/30/15) firecheetahaspie fivepack01 frebbyl *2405 posts, 1603 likes received, 751 likes given, 301 users received, 203 users given (8/11/15) General-Han Grievesmad7 grongringro01 GyrTaluk HiddenObject holden2003 iamsocool44 ilovestarwars7328 Itachi4843 izzybe5 j-d-j Jdude420 JimmyDean5995 joroda Justintg123 JustTiger k_t_ong *2421 posts, 2590 likes received, 2929 likes given, 251 users received, 257 users given (8/7/15) Kaito4032 Kitfisto8910 KnowsWhatNo1CaresBout Legobot12 legocreatorfan118 legodragonboy3013 legoguy3675 lilly2609 lindel1324 LonghornFanIAm lukeloveslegos424 madkatmaximus96 malky25 marshal6000 Matheprofessor111 MBRedboy31 *4492 posts, 1155 likes received, 152 likes given, 357 users received, 77 users given (9/11/15 updated 9/12/15) mruczek03 mtownsend1 mypreciouss nautilus888 NewDoctorWho NinjagoGeekMan22 NintendoMan23 nxtstep101 odododod Old_School01 OneMandalore pepandpep PictureThat4653 playstein plokoon05 polardozer qmtfive *2412 posts, 2901 likes received, 1784 likes given, 277 users received, 232 users given (8/2/15) RascusBrickus RepComCustoms Riolu777 Rock_Raider_fan_no1 RuleJJ SDR4491 SirTorin sk8r00 skellyvonskeleton skoudis Snake2287 someone613 spacemanspiff101 starwarsgirl580 StorzN tahu-of-fire *2617 posts, 1192 likes received, 78 likes given, 295 users received, 36 users given (8/9/15) *2627 posts, 1193 likes received, 92 likes given, 296 users received, 36 users given (8/9/15) *2752 posts, 1291 likes received, 122 likes given, 304 users received, 44 users given (8/16/15) *2892 posts, 1397 likes received, 158 likes given, 308 users received, 46 users given (8/26/15) Tajalkma Tatoranaki TechNinja314 *570 posts, 635 likes received, 147 likes given, 97 users received, 49 users given (8/5/15) *1054 posts, 1514 likes received, 907 likes given, 121 users received, 61 users given (8/12/15) *1606 posts, 2740 likes received, 1592 likes given, 142 users received, 136 users given (8/29/15) *2420 posts, 3672 likes received, 2402 likes given, 168 users received, 183 users given (9/14/15) Teddyc0116 *2405 posts, 1377 likes received, 299 likes given, 215 users received, 77 users given (8/4/15) thae1235 TheDashLikes2004 TheFlash213 *2866 posts, 3120 likes received, 3273 likes given, 234 users received, 226 users given (7/30/15) *3371 posts, 3881 likes received, 3976 likes given, 260 users received, 271 users given (8/7/15) TheNidNidKid tiggerjake9 TimmyChip Tobey591 Virtual_Grue weirdoofdoom wolf-2012 wyatt5321 zachcheung zaneandelsa987 zerotikihamster Rank 9: (143) 007tad *2874 posts, 395 likes received, 418 likes given, 206 users received, 221 users given 152252 8legos *1608 posts, 932 likes received, 875 likes given, 148 users received, 139 users given (9/21/15) Aedan23 *2382 posts, 2702 likes received, 1446 likes given, 429 users received, 495 users given (9/4/15) AlexLea alpha_cheesewheel ambc Anexcuse Annie1258 Apple123350 ARC2197 Arya_Elf astro704 astrokid12 Ax9000 barbossa9000 batkid02 batlord01 batmanfan124 becorey Belac Bobofoot *1605 posts, 1129 likes received, 1548 likes given, 213 users received, 407 users given (8/23/15) Bricky1907 BuckyKat100 buzzm279 celotape chinchilla3335 clone5050 *1020 posts, 1181 likes received, 372 likes given, 86 users received, 55 users given (7/20/15) *1608 posts, 1926 likes received, 660 likes given, 115 users received, 66 users given (9/19/15) ClutchPowers99 *2244 posts, 899 likes received, 130 likes given, 205 users received, 66 users given (7/20/15) dart483 dinesh111 *1604 posts, 697 likes received, 1905 likes given, 265 users received, 653 users given (7/30/15) DragonWolf5 dumbledore1225 egorsmirnov ehinching ElementFinn Emy34 *1605 posts, 1993 likes received, 2740 likes given, 208 users received, 376 users given (8/24/15) Eris00 eseosaliz1 felixthunter firephantom105 Firox555 flinimini *1606 posts, 1128 likes received, 281 likes given, 151 users received, 67 users given (7/15/15) flyinggirl4 *1011 posts, 1896 likes received, 3367 likes given, 155 users received, 337 users given (7/23/15) *1608 posts, 3570 likes received, 6646 likes given, 226 users received, 528 users given (9/5/15) ft101 furperson grepupblue HerkimerPete HyperSonicOne icefirelucky7 *1614 posts, 2418 likes received, 4399 likes given, 274 users received, 419 users given (9/4/15 updated 9/5/15) imalegofan4344 JabbathePig jackietimmins jackybobmason *1261 posts, 1830 likes received, 136 likes given, 152 users received, 57 users given (8/17/15) *1770 posts, 2773 likes received, 224 likes given, 162 users received, 69 users given (9/4/15) jaydog1616 jaypwr6 jedimaster5656 *4383 posts, 1950 likes received, 1825 likes given, 699 users received, 822 users given (8/5/15) Jendrik008 jfairy8 *1606 posts, 2399 likes received, 1240 likes given, 236 users received, 293 users given (8/10/15) JGREAD *1016 posts, 570 likes received, 973 likes given, 134 users received, 417 users given (7/11/15) *1613 posts, 876 likes received, 2115 likes given, 191 users received, 645 users given (8/22/15) jlabrozzi JoeJedi1999 k309s K66starwars *1008 posts, 1499 likes received, 3399 likes given, 163 users received, 451 users given (7/11/15) *1610 posts, 2951 likes received, 5968 likes given, 230 users received, 576 users given (9/5/15) Katelight katman46 Khamul8 king9033 Kwon8429 lakiluk4578 lavarock2150 leander1111 legobrick1105 Legobrick2365 legofanchertsey legofrodo12 Legoking5500 LEGOpufflecp LelilaOrganaSolo LieutenantLafayette LoveToBuild21 Luk0208 lx9 mastrbildrspek Megakid1999 megakid0202 *2473 posts, 3844 likes received, 14237 likes given, 344 users received, 1258 users given (9/10/15) mia0396 mithrandir2001 MooCowsRock *2261 posts, 1942 likes received, 334 likes given, 492 users received, 99 users given (9/20/15) nadehi nehpets700 nicklegoboy874 nightshroud96 *1606 posts, 699 likes received, 512 likes given, 120 users received, 163 users given (8/6/15) nikolojedison Ninja_of_Life13 Nokama1854 nya2468 Obiwan50 oscar-pill OWLMIni24 PATSYQUEEN4040 PinkBrick47 PinkNinjaGirl Plushies4Ever Raygo8157 Reminal Robin_Go *1038 minutes online *2428 minutes online *4848 minutes online *7030 posts, 8006 likes received, 4430 likes given, 260 users received, 343 users given, 9456 minutes online (8/18/15) *9320 posts, 11314 likes received, 5868 likes given, 325 users received, 440 users given, 13411 minutes online, 455 logins, 38000~ page views, 274000~ post views (9/11/15) *12102 posts, 15007 likes received, 7588 likes given, 351 users received, 486 users given, 16049 - 16105 minutes online, 498 logins, 294824 post views (9/18/15) Roblotix27 rocka275 rocka99 *1604 posts, 1245 likes received, 356 likes given, 302 users received, 146 users given (8/17/15) Roman6354 ryantgr samiamuc Sanibel2002 shilohclemons Snickers6361 soccerplayer3252 spacepolice101 spinjitzukenn starwars7495 step6218 sumit08 T1ggrr Taraninja16 ted6262 telivisionhead teo2768 *1604 posts, 1439 likes received, 1469 likes given, 286 users received, 408 users given (9/9/15) thebrave124 TheDiscoBrick TheLoneMinifigure TheNinjaOfTheLight Thornius TrooperTK-602 Tsubasa1212 wajeeh23 WaterDragon1103 wertys761 wilsonhut *1637 posts, 1989 likes received, 1458 likes given, 201 users received, 188 users given (7/30/15) Wqual XeonTheElder Yoda1900 ZacharyX Zoomyman3612 Rank 8: (167) 3-nineteen-14 8ObiWan88 aarons825 Ackar_Glatorian acl2005 AgentGreen2000 AgentJHM11 ahboh aidypie Andrew31kbrick193 *1007 posts, 573 likes received, 1601 likes given, 231 users received, 702 users given (8/8/15) azaz280 benshores birdbot4444 BlueDragon109 BolledieKnolle Booker04 breakandbuild BrickFriendForever bricks19 *572 posts, 545 likes received, 329 likes given, 67 users received, 70 users given (7/30/15) *1009 posts, 1228 likes received, 1210 likes given, 90 users received, 106 users given (8/8/15) Bricks4949 Brickstorm910 bty8 Bubithehedgehog captain-submarineguy Catgalaxy40 *1077 posts, 2933 likes received, 3838 likes given, 85 users received, 211 users given (7/19/15) Catluvr04 *565 posts, 673 likes received, 1720 likes given, 157 users received, 273 users given (7/28/15) *1012 posts, 1501 likes received, 4662 likes given, 232 users received, 429 users given (9/5/15) ciar08 codyn329 CornbreadLouie Cottontail2003 Cowboy-46 CrazyStarstrider20 CreativelyLegoCrazy darthzeke2263 DawsRouns Defender1127 *1008 posts, 1148 likes received, 150 likes given, 79 users received, 47 users given (9/7/15) Demogorgon22 deppat Derailed dinomaxchris DJ--Danny Doctorcartoon Dolly2121 dolrado Dragofromhell *1080 posts, 696 likes received, 110 likes given, 211 users received, 53 users given, 23 mod likes received up after receiving his 12th like from rank 11 emeraldeddie, received 101 likes from 1st rank 6 PhoenixFire1, 61 from 2nd rank 14 NinjagoDude9442, 20 from 3rd rank 11 dfgh159 (8/16/15) E6d5w *1821 posts, 1262 likes received, 287 likes given, 133 users received, 59 users given (7/26/15) epicninja1 firelord2235 freybee *1047 posts, 943 likes received, 1343 likes given, 200 users received, 247 users given (7/30/15) fun2436 Fusionblast23 G0Leg0 gabrielleonardryan GipsyDanger34M3 Gommehd381 gootah *198 likes received, 106 users received (?/?/?) * *1011 posts, 523 likes received, 457 likes given, 195 users received, 155 users given (8/19/15) HamishInnes hawkeye4442 HedgeyTheHedgehog Heracross78 Huey_M hzollers *1009 posts, 614 likes received, 357 likes given, 214 users received, 247 users given (9/15/15) ili-boys impulse39 IronManGirl j22knuckles jackboy7967 jakebusto jBoy953 JBP1234 jedi4340 Jedirader jeremy71197 jonencloud Joyful2Day jseboly Klintrin legendzeldaWindWaker10 legobrickbuilder4567 legocity8904 legofan5193 legoignika LegoiPhone14 LegoisAwesome4628 *1867 posts, 1760 likes received, 2484 likes given, 251 users received, 480 users given (7/16/15) LegoIsMyFriendDude LEGOJEDI2015 *952 posts, 347 likes received, 3926 likes given, 152 users received, 1718 users given (7/27/15) *1152 posts, 482 likes received, 5516 likes given, 182 users received, 2098 users given (8/22/15) legoking3418 LEGOlover5893 legomisstress123 LegoShard legostarwars803 *1575 posts, 896 likes received, 1817 likes given, 255 users received, 566 users given (8/6/15) LegoStarWarsFan6212 legosuperfan55 *1010 posts, 1626 likes received, 3202 likes given, 331 users received, 351 users given, ~19393 minutes online (8/25/15) LEGOTheBrave13 legoz4vance leonard1968 Lightninja7301 LittleSquirrel19 LITTLEY8 lol7337 LukeSkywalker5623 majolo9050 *255 posts, 616 likes received, 680 likes given, 106 users received, 132 users given (8/15/15) *558 posts, 1050 likes received, 1838 likes given, 130 users received, 178 users given (8/30/15) *1071 posts, 1766 likes received, 3743 likes given, 159 users received, 240 users given (9/11/15 updated 9/12/15) masterlegobuilders1and2 *1015 posts, 317 likes received, 199 likes given, 89 users received, 94 users given (7/18/15) masterpenguin3 mj1343 Mr_Gil MrMaracaMan mrturtle1022 MTK2210 MyLegoPiece *757 posts, 672 likes received, 860 likes given, 25 users received(1 from moderator Wildbunchz, 431 from rank 6 PotentNomad, 42 from second place rank 4 FancyPanda103), 40 users given (8/3/15) *2247 posts, 2122 likes received, 2815 likes given, 45 users received(2 from moderator koolkanin, 1 from moderator Wildbunchz, 947 from rank 7 PotentNomad, 438 from rank 6 FancyPanda103, 392 from rank 13 nasa105, 69 from fourth place rank 1 PaulaNogueira), 56 users given (9/10/15) myrabbitcanread Nade801 natwood3214 newzgooat *1008 posts, 1217 likes received, 795 likes given, 265 users received, 181 users given (8/21/15) nickname199 ninjagolover5114 Ninjawolf96 NRGJay1232 Originalego orkslayer55 ouberry *1007 posts, 1021 likes received, 923 likes given, 160 users received, 275 users given (8/26/15) Overlord2014 *1008 posts, 750 likes received, 235 likes given, 63 users received, 43 users given (8/8/15) Ozziewozzie4 pandamonium2008 Peat-a-peat pigkid6 pinkprincess1114 poke2210 PotentNomad *804 posts, 785 likes received, 1001 likes given, 46 users received(483 from rank 7 MyLegoPiece, 92 from rank 5 FancyPanda103, 63 from rank 12 nasa105, none from moderators), 72 users given (8/12/15) *1499 posts, 1626 likes received, 1823 likes given, 50 users received(1034 from first place rank 8 MyLegoPiece, 230 from second place rank 6 FancyPanda103, 163 from third place rank 13 nasa105, 34 from fourth place rank 6 RainbowJumper, none from moderators), 74 users given (9/15/15) princess4750 Prolix2435 rguy9-3-3 RomeNZ4771 RuthieMolly300 samed5 schultzlego secretagent143 Sim533 sneval soren86 Spaceboy713 sss4793 starwarshero6765 stego555 *1007 posts, 449 likes received(148 from mods), 245 likes given, 68 users received, 67 users given (8/11/15) Storm6075 STUBBYSHAYMIN88 sunnyhound0 sv4465 Tahmid1Cute TBone0525 teentitans2003 *1010 posts, 764 likes received, 119 likes given, 308 users received, 85 users given (7/27/15) teentitans567 *564 posts, 636 likes received, 488 likes given, 132 users received, 162 users given (8/15/15) *1024 posts, 1402 likes received, 1046 likes given, 177 users received, 213 users given (9/5/15) tennessee1999 tenny1028 timmyh198 ToaNuparu2007 Tomkatie torahvision *1878 posts, 700 likes received, 995 likes given, 157 users received, 148 users given (8/6/15) tuvok9597 VectorCramp vonness11 webmaster4o wenmondo XCaptainBooX *1020 posts, 2378 likes received, 7033 likes given, 215 users received, 379 users given (9/12/15) yogurtlegacy117 zakmuir zanetheninjaoficerules531 Rank 7: (256) -Via- *622 posts, 578 likes received, 77 likes given, 186 users received, 52 users given (8/7/15) 2015ninjago 22Dynamite *778 posts, 1509 likes received, 247 likes given, 128 users received, 51 users given (8/23/15) 6CuteBoy6 *554 posts, 537 likes received, 680 likes given, 94 users received, 138 users given (8/29/15) alayna151 alexgator10 *556 posts, 289 likes received, 149 likes given, 98 users received, 40 users given (8/23/15) am180 anaray aop114 ar9914 arwin2 baglidden246 baxbe1208 baxter3456 bayboo20 BeansMcDougal benjoseph7 Berutz bgirlabby bionicle6890 birdlover333 bobok1 bohanclan breakorbuild bremzeemninja Brick-kcirB brickmaster5988 camppest Canadago CaptainOfSwag CaptainQwerty7 carsfan4628 cash307 catcat9996 CCB-18 *921 posts, 609 likes received, 439 likes given, 154 users received, 98 users given (8/26/15) chimamaster2356 chimarock1 Chrisataur *643 posts, 248 likes received, 100 likes given, 69 users received, 24 users given (9/4/15) citybuilder50 CJNFL1 clonegunner1026 cody7555 CommanderCody4873 CookieGirl77 *647 posts, 1060 likes received, 375 likes given, 144 users received, 164 users given, 9430 minutes online, 341 logins, 43529 post views (8/21/15) coolman1one CoolNinjaGirl500 *570 posts, 635 likes received, 630 likes given, 224 users received, 249 users given (8/30/15) cormue *324 posts, 202 likes received, 2412 likes given, 53 users received, 517 users given (8/17/15) *558 posts, 369 likes received, 2958 likes given, 85 users received, 622 users given (9/2/15) CreativeMe5 cscout10 DaEpicGamer261 *906 posts, 390 likes received, 78 likes given, 144 users received, 47 users given (7/19/15) Dannyboy1636 Davidzh7 DenmarkMetru291 Dirt77 Dragonlightning6042 DrMuggle DrumR02 dwarves1000 dyiajwebkinz eet50 - page 5 em7878 *1637 posts, 2183 likes received, 76 likes given, 312 users received, 29 users given (8/25/15) enes0401 eragon3443 EthelJafor *252 posts, 496 likes received, 1397 likes given, 111 users received, 285 users given (8/24/15) *554 posts, 953 likes received, 3267 likes given, 169 users received, 478 users given (9/14/15) etjpabf1011 *773 posts, 231 likes received, 185 likes given, 122 users received, 134 users given (9/4/15) ExplorerAmy ferno9107 FinlandMan firox77 Flexhero FlippingWithCats flushy frog405 G199nghm GalacticCrescent gameking99 General-Kydle glossysapphireshadow GoldNinjaEX Gree41stlegion Greedo1977 Gresh113 grok21 Gwindel18 hansologirl Haridan harold89 Haroldosaur *885 posts, 524 likes received, 76 likes given, 36 users received, 25 users given (8/30/15) harrison3267 *562 posts, 401 likes received, 649 likes given, 96 users received, 181 users given (7/31/15) HaydenStudios haystak1 Herofan1357 Hypaxxus-4231 *796 posts, 1052 likes received, 735 likes given, 194 users received, 252 users given (8/29/15) Icely ilaria_17 *561 posts, 2715 likes received, 1615 likes given, 127 users received, 260 users given (8/11/15) indikid9149 IsaiahBarrick Ivan3422 izzygirl450 jackfrost2090 JacksonGarner5 jacob4283 JamesAT13 jamesmamabile jamesmcdowell JaydeBlade JayIsShocking *556 posts, 764 likes received, 319 likes given, 124 users received, 118 users given (7/28/15) JayJay6600 JC_2002 Jessicup711 jesusrox10 jlegoman4437 jlegox joebricks jokai8477 jordy1261 joshdudemanAKAjosh jsmit42 jumpyninjajunior jvwedel - page 10 *1571 posts, 1830 likes received, 2107 likes given, 194 users received, 388 users given (8/25/15) kakraft1234 KardaNui9631 kbarr29 Kili6303 *554 posts, 284 likes received, 718 likes given, 175 users received, 372 users given (8/25/15) Kpengie lama-mantis Leg0hGolfer legoaddict5216 Legoagentfigure *714 posts, 250 likes received, 438 likes given, 113 users received, 227 users given (8/28/15) legocake4344 legocat112 legocityfan119 legofan5799 legofan9735 Legofun3448 Legogirl4949 Legoguyninteynine legohammer56 *1311 posts, 996 likes received, 793 likes given, 328 users received, 366 users given (9/16/15) Legokid4096 LegolasLover99 Legoloverfaith7 legopika85 LEGORED2005 LeonEma lighthouse64 lightninja7300 link9924 Logicynical99 Lookieboy10 LordOfTheEagles LOTRNerdfreak405 lukey3449 MajorNindroid *554 posts, 316 likes received, 211 likes given, 137 users received, 50 users given (8/14/15) Marin10williams *757 posts, 607 likes received, 1587 likes given, 105 users received, 219 users given (9/4/15) Mathwall02 matthewjacobcole maxlingafelter1 mcefi mdr1477 meellery megamomitron michael5889 minigandalf46 minlathila mirage3145 MithrilFist Mocman13 moojuice8 mor6622 mrcqm muinteor56 niceguy527 nicholas7846 Nieda_Valtapaz Night-Corpse Ninjagirlheart ninjakai5000 *998 posts, 1081 likes received, 694 likes given, 200 users received, 237 users given (9/14/15) ninjamj109 NinjaRex2008 ninjas4ever - page 15 ninwii3ds nookman8 NRGehinching2468 NXTesla oceanhunter48 Owslafa patrick0912 Penguin5949 PhoenixFire1 *951 posts, 1685 likes received, 4634 likes given, 163 users received, 303 users given (9/19/15) pinknindroid12 PinkNinjas powermaster146 *797 posts, 1070 likes received, 248 likes given, 122 users received, 94 users given (8/31/15) pradoing2345 prettygirl1064 Profmacbeth quick9429 R.I.P. raystinger123 RenegadeRanger Ritty17 robo-pirate RoyalRangerKid RubaKayal RyousVortex samco5 SapphireNinja1 *702 posts, 2535 likes received, 79 likes given, 93 users received, 24 users given (9/19/15) sas1303 scuba-guy SED4020 *680 posts, 798 likes received, 2167 likes given, 153 users received, 793 users given (8/31/15) Shadowfighter65 Sharrant SilverEagle435 *554 posts, 896 likes received, 309 likes given, 165 users received, 53 users given (7/25/15) SirPrizing sithlord1025 *747 posts, 246 likes received, 1254 likes given, 124 users received, 580 users given (8/25/15) skier1215 Skylar_Brick smoothstone789 smswope1 snakes01 snowshoeninja soccerpup8 sod2 Sonic2565 *797 posts, 843 likes received, 788 likes given, 118 users received, 221 users given (7/27/15) SpaghettiPaste *557 posts, 1108 likes received, 488 likes given, 152 users received, 167 users given (8/7/15) SparkleSinger *556 posts, 1277 likes received, 2648 likes given, 105 users received, 200 users given (9/12/15) Spinjisumaster spinjitsu78 *556 posts, 922 likes received, 491 likes given, 134 users received, 107 users given (7/21/15) SSTO starwarsjacksparrow SuperSluether TforTwee the-ninja12 The_Doctor_Of_Awesomeness theinfultrator TheShawVision thoyal tiche9999 ticky10 trevlego33 tvhome163 - page 20 Typhoid42 UniverseNetwork071 vanderbelt VIP543 walden777 WaltDisneyV2 *555 posts, 963 likes received, 1832 likes given, 199 users received, 462 users given (8/31/15) wgrubbs *567 posts, 684 likes received, 219 likes given, 117 users received, 65 users given (8/10/15) wierdo098 wimpykid5028 *554 posts, 1074 likes received, 919 likes given, 180 users received, 508 users given (8/11/15) Wishsolen Wrapped_Enigma XSteveHX Yodaboyaz *554 posts, 382 likes received, 2821 likes given, 101 users received, 320 users given (7/18/15) YoLegoGirl *100 likes received, 43 users received (?/?/15) * *562 posts, 689 likes received, 2956 likes given, 154 users received, 628 users given (9/14/15) Yolo-Swaggins Yx6008 Rank 6: (499) 10kdn 88abby 9000DOLLARS _Whitewing_ A520vlxm AC1675 acidicus24 AeroFighter76 agenti397 AidenPons AlaynaKai Alemas ambzachary1 Angieeris AnnoyingPartyMan Anonymous(timmi6) aokpisz AppleAnnie5702 AquamarineFirework988 ARCTrooper2621 *667 posts, 691 likes received, 461 likes given, 303 users received, 211 users given (8/14/15) ariklego aRROW903 aryanbacino avengers126 awesomelego6436 AwesomelyB awesomeness8989 Awkward_Turtle Axototlsalamander ayyan111 bagoflegos27 bak318 BarchaV2 BatJamags Baumeister7081 BeorntheBear blackpearl9319 blackpuffle1 blad3s0fgl0ry BlastBlam *1004 posts, 187 likes received, 27 likes given, 133 users received, 19 users given (8/14/15) Bliggfan bluebricknick bluehat8 Blueoctopus100 bob9594 *425 posts, 200 likes received, 130 likes given, 114 users received, 99 users given (9/21/15) Borussia_09 Boyde712 boydolfan brbbb bree2467 brenblaster457 Brick_Storm101 BrickConductor BrickHailey bricknaut567 bricksmasher2110 Buddy1416 BuildWithBricks bumgardner9 *796 posts, 825 likes received, 123 likes given, 176 users received, 44 users given (9/6/15) BurkeLJ6 - page 5 bwh852 bwow3 *197 likes received, 121 users received (?/?/?) captainBrickmaster CaptPaws1290 CashCrop01 catninja8833 catsgocrazy cbwiz1 chaorruptedlego Cheez- chicragger chirox580 Ciblast Cimpan12 cjdubs cjl1129 cmpadilla2 Cokerspanish colonelfireant77 comander92 CommanderMax007 CoolNinjago343 CoolPagani *252 posts, 304 likes received, 108 likes given, 79 users received, 55 users given (9/2/15) corban2011 Crazypencil crewfan11 crolombus dachshund11 Dagget_Dax DamonMM2000 DarkClaw39 darthtyranus2000 DastenHero DaveAndJoe DeaDawn deathwatch000 *306 posts, 911 likes received, 312 likes given, 99 users received, 122 users given (8/27/15) dill9396 DJM6410 Dominic1903 dragonwarriorgreenninja157 *253 posts, 426 likes received, 309 likes given, 74 users received, 118 users given (8/18/15) Dsutto Duksh dumbledore115 DXninja9000 ebee256 ed1090 ekaterina104 Elizabethchase *285 posts, 270 likes received, 931 likes given, 119 users received, 289 users given (8/31/15) Ellowyne elmprince Emma3353 Emma6795 EmperorGalvinian emraldtiger789 ENDfilms epiclegoguy1117 episode3rules Eredin ethanjn ethanm1012 - page 10 eweippert995 fal49 Fana2c *253 posts, 251 likes received, 250 likes given, 45 users received, 79 users given (8/25/15) FancyPanda103 *253 posts, 420 likes received, 1172 likes given, 43 users received, 70 users given (8/28/15) fantasy1111 farmer5down FAT3792 FatCat1913 fawn447 fikko3107 fishfam4 fishul5 flunzer footballmad1999 fourfunkids foxlover125 Frankmeiser Frankmeiser77 *929 posts, 1113 likes received, 1014 likes given, 175 users received, 179 users given (9/4/15) friendlylightspark FrozenFractals Funtomic FURNOSNA gabeschmidt GakoroGirl geniusalbus Ghostslayer2 gilahu girlie99 Gods-torch23 *276 posts, 203 likes received, 355 likes given, 70 users received, 128 users given (8/20/15) GodsLittleWarrior11 goldenguy880 goldlegos7 GoldNinjaFOREVAH15 good.enough *1463 posts, 200 likes received, 67 likes given, 58 users received, 36 users given (8/25/15) greenninja9429 greeno4060 HammerBro3076 happygem Helios7719 Henny4315 *321 posts, 202 likes received, 75 likes given, 99 users received, 58 users given (9/1/15) HenryChickens herotoad008 hjchjchjc hmcomp01 huskeygirl iamjustice1 IamRight365 IbuggabuggaDalien Ice_Ninja_Zane idkwhoyouare iliketrains5 IMiaLego issy1390 *253 posts, 434 likes received, 88 likes given, 75 users received, 52 users given (8/27/15) ivanaidea12 *292 posts, 483 likes received, 381 likes given, 132 users received, 168 users given (8/14/15) iwouldrathernottellyou JacobLegoNinjago31 jadade jamesbarbossa jamesster Jamjar20 - page 15 jandrewhale JayKimono123 JazzyLau JeagerEX Jedi2314 JediKirby JediKnight427 jediliam01 JediRogue Jek_28 *369 posts, 373 likes received, 8 likes given, 142 users received, 7 users given (8/28/15) jellson888 *183 posts, 100 likes received, 43 likes give, 59 users received, 37 users received (?/?/15) * jerian99 jerrylego429 Jes_Von_Stud JimiFurno joester987 johnlandon1234 Johzer jonnylegoboy911 Jonathan000 josephsmom josh6077 JRsutlive junus29 JustinFrost101 jwrangler Kani1255 KayBeth03 *253 posts, 289 likes received, 170 likes given, 118 users received, 82 users given (9/19/15) KayleeHoolianFaolan Kdm12 KenjiboyKing kevinh2002 King_Ellessar kittyluvr22 Kolbe189 KPedersen0799 krul150 lady345 LakerKB1125 lancaster5135 lasagna7 lavalrocks0420 LavaMonster100 Lavoyd Lazareyes LBond9903 lefty7312 lego1999boyathome Lego2014Freak lego808mini lego_king_1234 legoaquilino *272 posts, 202 likes received, 52 likes given, 110 users received, 36 users given (8/23/15) LegoBrickAwesome legobrickelijah legocastlebuilder legochicken_the_chicken legoclone011 LegoFan7175 legofreak8884 legoG-ock - page 20 legogirl043 legogirl8450 legoguy0978 legoistructor543 legojacobrobert legojrod legokings76 legolas_maximus LegolasGT legolightning10 legomaniac7279 legomanmnbvcxz legomasterbuilder2211 LegoNinjago404 legorulez96 LegosProdigy *269 posts, 199 likes received, 95 likes given, 98 users received, 48 users given (9/20/15) legosrcool2780 *331 posts, 201 likes received, 425 likes given, 139 users received, 164 users given (9/5/15) legostudios34 Legotuttmeister *745 posts, 883 likes received, 451 likes given, 112 users received, 100 users given (8/24/15) legotyler320 legowt8214 LegoZac001 Leidiriv Lesian LeumasTheWhite liam1025 LiEllaMarie Lightsaber6597 Lightsaber97 ligo29 lilbird1515 *386 posts, 200 likes received, 26 likes given, 94 users received, 20 users given (8/26/15) linkthefox2015 linusbuilder liom13 *533 posts, 245 likes received, 2379 likes given, 76 users received, 674 users given (9/1/15) littlejohn22 lizanna101 Lloydlover72 logo1220 lotrelfdwarf loufatboylou1 loyalsoaringcardinal lukeyprater *553 posts, 295 likes received, 929 likes given, 59 users received, 274 users given (8/21/15) machorro2002 machu1299 makutamirimax MandalorTeSiit maniel6 ManMan02 MariLloyd Mariocitoplasma MasterBuilder4573 Mastershifu14 matt-man428 matthewtroyis6 mavis6520 Max5383 mbmkwm Mcicle Meadowlark9223 Mellonee - page 25 merryeren9 Micpaws micronex mini09man14 MinifigDesigner miniman2653 mipolloesloco mirak_star MJninja14 MollyEverdeen mqg2006 Mr_jello100 mrawesomedude mrbill2000 MrDragonCat mrwazzup MS_robot Muscleman_DJ MythMaster1 *1595 posts, 202 likes received, 26 likes given, 48 users received from moderator koolkanin, 1 from moderator IrrationalSeagull, 26 users given (9/13/15) nakahoy NatoNX NBJ2002 nealybealy Netro1123 NeXT-Generation nindroid5 Ninja_of_Lava NinjaBro1999 ninjago2160 Ninjago6472 Ninjagodoge179 NinjagoFan1Jojo ninjagofan8867 niusiek NoahH9241 Nuparu06 NXTcraze1 Nya3187 Nya7025 obelixjj obi-wanfan2282 obiwan3301 oceancrew OliBoy1263 onering2rule optimusmom P-buddy524 *504 posts, 201 likes received, 20 likes given, 51 users received, 6 users given (9/18/15) panther_man papalouie7978 pen236 person925 peterd08 peterjames512 PeterPan09 Peudgiun philipfire6 Pianomonkey12 *334 posts, 531 likes received, 313 likes given, 174 users received, 160 users given (9/19/15) PicnicBasketSam piiv67 *431 posts, 201 likes received, 16 likes given, 67 users received, 11 users given (9/6/15) pinkninja103 - page 30 piplup3822 plew2000 plv001 policeninja144 princecfd proctmi10 PTGLego PurpleUnikitty QueenTiria rabbotfan radarmash4077 radfurno455 rahaga806 RainbowJumper rea1000 RememberMM renchkranxx REX_X-Ray-Master_1123 RexFett rhadden Rhino043 Right_Holy_Hermit_of_the_Hunt Risiko1939 Robo3178 roboboy45 roboticbrick28 roman2524 Rosamind Rpfreund2014 Rysun8765 sabai8 Samlooploop samsmycat samuelhammock sassy5667 saurianspacer SeanBrady08 seastar82 Selucia SenseiGemz SerpentineFan7030 Shadowfax123 ShuffFlain *252 posts, 341 likes received, 3 likes given, 81 users received, 3 users given (9/19/15) Shurikenofdeath Siah13 sijada SiriTachiFan skak485 Skywalker1966 SlicerSam21 *253 posts, 340 likes received, 583 likes given, 98 users received, 63 users given (9/16/15) Smasherfan88 snakebuster001 Snoop1000 solspower151 somuyomu SonBooN speedorzmaster SpiderGirlSilk *255 posts, 400 likes received, 64 likes given, 31 users received, 26 users given (9/9/15) Spiderwriter3007 spithaler - page 35 spyro973 squidman8566 stampededeathcross38 *893 posts, 205 likes received, 517 likes given, 33 users received, 94 users given (8/17/15) Starkiller9998 Starrylights starwar4848 StarWarsCrystal StephenWilliamsen127 Steve1Basketball StJoe319 StorzW StudG superdarth3po superjacob15 *253 posts, 299 likes received, 826 likes given, 80 users received, 65 users given (8/22/15) superwes2002 Sweetcrazy6 *610 posts, 711 likes received, 708 likes given, 218 users received, 333 users given (8/27/15) SwordofTheSpirit3n1 TaliaX177 tatooineman tatsmann TaurielOfMirkwood tclaar Techmeister *429 posts, 200 likes received, 228 likes given, 43 users received, 81 users given (8/31/15) technicmaster0 Teddy-7724 teridaxrules tetris9447 The_Lioness theapprentice4321 Thebrick6587 Thecatlovinguy Thefirstdecade TheGreatCon *289 posts, 378 likes received, 414 likes given, 70 users received, 159 users given (9/17/15) TheLegoLordOfLegos THELEGOPOTATO TheMindGarage *301 posts, 199 likes received, 34 likes given, 86 users received, 22 users given (9/18/15) thenanaguy45 thepixelninja *291 posts, 246 likes received, 32 likes given, 79 users received, 24 users given (8/29/15) TheSilverMarauder TheSpy538 thingguy2 tigerdrill tigerman1210 tim6674 TMNS5097 Toa_Ignika_Life_Toa tomatopaste101 tomboygirl546 TomRiddle99 toxicboy101 treeland123 Truguy1227 tuama Tunage TXRaiderzOmega UltraCyberNinja universe4561 Visigothic VLADKRIS7 voodsood - page 40 Wartracer will-loves-legos willhurt80 William2225 Wolfbane2004 WolfGirl214 Wolvershakes Woolfie99 Worrizthewolf10 XAGE666 *255 posts, 315 likes received, 113 likes given, 67 users received, 68 users given (8/20/15) yellowknight7 YellowSplodge yisrael2 Yogi1Bubu1 Zachwesley zane5179 *458 posts, 201 likes received, 361 likes given, 58 users received, 88 users given (9/9/15) zaneninjago11 zman6446 Zoehoffman Rank 5: (753) -SkyFalcon #148 posts, 242 likes received, 398 likes given, 91 users received, 122 users given (8/28/15) -Walt_Disney- #184 posts, 471 likes received, 1023 likes given, 120 users received, 325 users given (8/28/15) 0Amelia0 # 10becca # 123KPD # 13fungoopy # 19lombardij # 2651carle # 26NinjagoFan # 3dstarwars # 8goldninja8 # 96DC #243 posts, 98 likes received, 125 likes given, 51 users received, 82 users given (8/28/15) _Devren_ # A10ael # aazzariti # abcsilly # abiolivia11 # AceSavvyDollar # Agent3gg # aidant #2963 posts, 138 likes received, 60 likes given, 45 users received, 26 users given (8/28/15) Aiden9370 #290 posts, 227 likes received, 87 likes given, 104 users received, 52 users given (8/28/15) airdude500 #3049 posts, 97 likes received, 2 likes given, 43 users received, 2 users given (8/28/15) airmen # ajack2002 # alannajenelle #147 posts, 184 likes received, 21 likes given, 87 users received, 10 users given (9/1/15) aleixmindstorms # Alexanderkahn #610 posts, 183 likes received, 3 likes given, 17 users received, 2 users given mod likes received (9/1/15) alexmccloud #853 posts, 207 likes received, 182 likes given, 162 users received, 125 users given (9/1/15) AlfonsXYZ #161 posts, 132 likes received, 244 likes given, 103 users received, 165 users given (9/1/15) alienman64 alleph #136 posts, 154 likes received, 17 likes given, 66 users received, 13 users given (9/1/15) ALLISONKELLY89 Amaura AmyExus Anakin3367 anakinef1213 #670 posts, 151 likes received, 146 likes given, 128 users received, 110 users given (9/1/15) andrew7503 #359 posts, 182 likes received, 44 likes given, 157 users received, 40 users given (9/1/15) andyhandy0011 # Anonymous(nashtron) # Anonymous(_BrickBoss_) # archangel1264 #361 posts, 261 likes received, 9 likes given, 178 users received, 8 users given (9/1/15) ArChI97D # archs # Arvaton # asaicehockey #275 posts, 174 likes received, 140 likes given, 122 users received, 113 users given (9/1/15) asdfghjkltokay1 #247 posts, 255 likes received, 14 likes given, 95 users received, 6 users given (9/1/15) ash3D # AtomicLegoMan *105 posts, 145 likes received, 34 likes given, 17 users received(21 from moderator IrrationalSeagull, 35 from moderator Cicada646, 53 from first place rank 9 JGREAD, 19 from fourth place rank 9 nightshroud96, 2 from fifth place icefirelucky7), 15 users given (9/14/15) attackpuppy # Audz100 #181 posts, 163 likes received, 83 likes given, 121 users received, 74 users given (9/1/15) auroramay # Awesome1129 # awesome2927 # Awsooooome #137 posts, 133 likes received, 42 likes given, 54 users received, 9 users given (9/9/15) Axon7773 #332 posts, 121 likes received, 51 likes given, 53 users received, 41 users given (9/1/15) AZjoshtin #180 posts, 103 likes received, 105 likes given, 23 users received, 48 users given look he's given himself possibly 47 likes with 4 dupes (9/1/15) BabyGirl9431 #142 posts, 211 likes received, 113 likes given, 54 users received, 37 users given (9/1/15) babype100 # Barbay1 # Barrion #1586 posts, 145 likes received, 3 likes given, 58 users received, 2 users given (9/1/15) baseballnine # Batcave88 # Batgirl78 # BatLord202 #226 posts, 137 likes received, 126 likes given, 89 users received, 80 users given (9/1/15) battledroid2814 # BD78 #629 posts, 150 likes received, 61 likes given, 98 users received, 42 users given (9/1/15) bears1735 #113 posts, 175 likes received, 914 likes given, 28 users received, 411 users given (9/1/15) bee9909 #231 posts, 99 likes received, 2 likes given, 51 users received, 2 users given (9/1/15) benleake #154 posts, 167 likes received, 115 likes given, 63 users received, 49 users given (9/1/15) bennyboo19 #3428 posts, 180 likes received, 20 likes given, 106 users received, 17 users given (9/1/15) benten3627 # beowulf2478 # bernbear1 # BestBrickFilm # bestpilotinthegalaxy #383 posts, 288 likes received, 220 likes given, 168 users received, 137 users given (9/1/15) betebet #155 posts, 130 likes received, 41 likes given, 76 users received, 34 users given (9/1/15) bigbangman99 # bigbro223 # Bikerpete # bionicleman1890 #161 posts, 119 likes received, 21 likes given, 60 users received, 11 users given (9/1/15) blaablaaguy # BlackPhantom7662 #198 posts, 101 likes received, 228 likes given, 32 users received, 80 users received (9/1/15) blackroxas #1219 posts, 135 likes received, 70 likes given, 30 users received, 6 users given (9/1/15) Blade-Angel # Blaiz1t # Blarblar22 # blue5341 #327 posts, 191 likes received, 270 likes given, 121 users received, 25 users given (9/1/15) bluefire407 #1942 posts, 138 likes received, 476 likes given, 44 users received, 69 users given (9/1/15) bluemartind #378 posts, 128 likes received, 89 likes given, 74 users received, 59 users given (9/1/15) Bluetit727n # bo9868 # BobaDaKing #1954 posts, 110 likes received, 220 likes given, 41 users received, 60 users given (9/1/15) bobbricks2300 #752 posts, 193 likes received, 47 likes given, 64 users received, 38 users given (9/1/15) bobbyvideogame #435 posts, 142 likes received, 73 likes given, 90 users received, 54 users given (9/1/15) boboakenshield # Boidoh #346 posts, 136 likes received, 39 likes given, 35 users received, 11 users given (9/1/15) Bowsermario303 #560 posts, 153 likes received, 213 likes given, 82 users received, 131 users given (9/1/15) Brandobud # brandon_am #5430 posts, 185 likes received, 63 likes given, 43 users received, 47 users given (9/1/15) brandteus #889 posts, 299 likes received, 247 likes given, 122 users received, 174 users given (9/1/15) brentbeme # Breyer44 # Brian_Merritt #482 posts, 102 likes received, 0 likes given, 81 users received (9/1/15) BrianG2402 # brick4842 # brick963 #2937 posts, 159 likes received, 51 likes given, 118 users received, 37 users given (9/1/15) BrickBuster1413 #172 posts, 250 likes received, 3 likes given, 24 users received, 3 users given (9/1/15) BrickExplosion55 # BrickMan6851 #166 posts, 140 likes received, 11 likes given, 76 users received, 9 users given (9/1/15) Brillen *104 posts, 152 likes received, 125 likes given, 75 users received, 67 users given (8/28/15) builderT1414 # bunny6571 # BygaHobotoss #333 posts, 198 likes received, 48 likes given, 19 users received, 41 users given mod likes received and given (9/2/15) bytar # cabey9 #1670 posts, 470 likes received, 119 likes given, 230 users received, 63 users given (9/2/15) caelum7 #201 posts, 98 likes received, 17 users given, 68 users received, 4 users given (9/2/15) Callie7712 # CamaroKidBB #599 posts, 165 likes received, 21 likes given, 106 users received, 12 users given (9/2/15) CaptainRex399 # Carapar639 - Page 10 #112 posts, 116 likes received, 27 likes given, 66 users received, 21 users given (9/2/15) carpevinum #239 posts, 104 likes received, 103 likes given, 65 users received, 76 users given (9/2/15) casey5552 # catwoman2b # Cavendish9 #1011 posts, 187 likes received, 237 likes given, 121 users received, 139 users given (9/2/15) Caysie98 #765 posts, 103 likes received, 70 likes given, 88 users received, 42 users given (9/2/15) cgyv # Chase9392 # ChatchieCatshe # chewbacca2013 # chima-master-007 # ChimaRabbit12 # ChocolateLegoGirl # chris3433 #440 posts, 185 likes received, 34 likes given, 93 users received, 24 users given (9/2/15) Christopher1599 # chrnatwood #479 posts, 265 likes received, 55 likes given, 154 users received, 35 users given (9/2/15) chuck1999 # cinimod777 #159 posts, 64 likes received, 165 likes given, 54 users received, 105 users given mod likes received, 3 mod likes given (9/2/15) cityskater123 *229 posts, 96 likes received, 14 likes given, 38 users received, 10 users given (9/20/15) clm2magee #144 posts, 116 likes received, 1 like given, 21 users received, 1 user given mod likes received (9/2/15) Clone2625 #200 posts, 122 likes received, 215 likes given, 72 users received, 112 users given (9/2/15) CLONE_TROOPER_REX #205 posts, 102 likes received, 264 likes given, 84 users received, 153 users given (9/2/15) CloneCaptain1999 #414 posts, 191 likes received, 36 likes given, 153 users received, 32 users given (9/2/15) cmacd1001 #431 posts, 222 likes received, 9 likes given, 147 users received, 8 users given (9/2/15) Cod_Fish5224 #257 posts, 125 likes received, 43 likes given, 93 users received, 20 users given (9/2/15) colsnake #213 posts, 145 likes received, 154 likes given, 106 users received, 97 users given (9/2/15) CommanderWolffe2012 #466 posts, 128 likes received, 21 likes given, 86 users received, 20 users given (9/2/15) Connorarfy #218 posts, 176 likes received, 30 likes given, 106 users received, 23 users given (9/2/15) connorlo #343 posts, 475 likes received, 436 likes given, 106 users received, 120 users given (9/2/15) coolradguy # crashkey #256 posts, 171 likes received, 110 likes given, 87 users received, 61 users given (9/2/15) crazyguy65 #10779 posts, 143 likes received, 36 likes given, 109 users received, 28 users given (9/2/15) creepergeek13 # CrossReference13 # CTM456 # CUCUMBER23 # D.S.S.99 #199 posts, 161 likes received, 285 likes given, 38 users received, 103 users given (9/2/15) d7279 # Da_Chickenz # DalekDurge #161 posts, 131 likes received, 61 likes given, 46 users received, 40 users given (9/9/15) danielboone6702 #7638 posts, 181 likes received, 371 likes given, 115 users received, 205 users given (9/9/15) Daren2216 # Darquesse1 #736 posts, 1919 likes received, 2920 likes given, 190 users received, 451 users given 2 days after ranking up (9/12/15) DARTHMAUL7289 # darthsolo8 #233 posts, 102 likes received, 88 likes given, 83 users received, 77 users given (9/9/15) darthvader6309 #302 posts, 106 likes received, 453 likes given, 70 users received, 222 users given (9/9/15) dave8635 #802 posts, 372 likes received, 5 likes given, 148 users received, 4 users given (9/9/15) dave9935 # DavidM4400 #326 posts, 102 likes received, 51 likes given, 83 users received, 28 users given (9/9/15) Davin1185 # Dawsr022 # dekoomer1 # DemApples04 # Der_goldene_Ninja # Derp1503 # derwahrsager # Dex_Star # DiamondFlower # Diegoried #405 posts, 124 likes received, 69 likes given, 43 users received, 35 users given (9/9/15) Dietcoke1011 # DisaintMC # ditchy10 #1054 posts, 186 likes received, 5 likes given, 113 users received, 5 users given (9/9/15) don2014 # donaldduckatti313 #2269 posts, 125 likes received, 248 likes given, 97 users received, 126 users given (9/9/15) DontDoThisMan # DontTouchMyBricks # donutfriend22 #3774 posts, 253 likes received, 56 likes given, 149 users received, 43 users given (9/9/15) Dr_Chronos # DracoKX # Draconshot # drew1200 #8491 posts, 249 likes received, 87 likes given, 128 users received, 46 users given (9/9/15) droolpad #464 posts, 199 likes received, 72 likes given, 98 users received, 54 users given (9/9/15) drpepper1111 # DWSTR9017 # Dylant1111 #976 posts, 147 likes received, 45 likes given, 112 users received, 33 users given (9/9/15) eagle1604 # eleanor_trace # Elithemooseheadedmonster #273 posts, 148 likes received, 49 likes given, 107 users received, 43 users given (9/9/15) Ember012 # Embo- # Emet1452 # emma2000608 #257 posts, 158 likes received, 115 likes given, 101 users received, 95 users given (9/9/15) Emmaandstephanie # EpicalMan42 # equineemperor #497 posts, 236 likes received, 172 likes given, 155 users received, 115 users given (9/9/15) erionne #535 posts, 180 likes received, 216 likes given, 119 users received, 149 users given (9/9/15) ethan3271 #186 posts, 182 likes received, 70 likes given, 120 users received, 58 users given (9/9/15) ethanhekman #246 posts, 132 likes received, 89 likes given, 56 users received, 57 users given (9/9/15) Ethanova #814 posts, 161 likes received, 38 likes given, 43 users received, 27 users given (9/9/15) evandanielle #321 posts, 122 likes received, 127 likes given, 95 users received, 95 users given (9/9/15) eve3559 # ExplodingZang # Falcon105 # Falloutninja13 # Fanabc # farwger #243 posts, 196 likes received, 263 likes given, 128 users received, 145 users given (9/9/15) fastcar700 #2359 posts, 368 likes received, 118 likes given, 230 users received, 87 users given (9/9/15) FastPablo #307 posts, 114 likes received, 49 likes given, 81 users received, 36 users given (9/9/15) Ff6 #726 posts, 141 likes received, 135 likes given, 64 users received, 44 users given (9/9/15) firestar7745 # FlashEagle # FLorenzH # flubberbear870 #165 posts, 110 likes received, 754 likes given, 80 users received, 402 users given (9/14/15) flynntron #1673 posts, 160 likes received, 53 likes given, 105 users received, 34 users given (9/14/15) ford5667 # FoxSaysNope # FrankLego2 # frenzy99 #137 posts, 115 likes received, 106 likes given, 44 users received, 48 users given (9/14/15) freshdelta1 #447 posts, 116 likes received, 2 likes given, 39 users received, 2 users given (9/14/15) Friends861 # Frodo-Baggins-Of-The-Shire # Frodo1889 # Frodo_Baggins1937 # GabrielPalencia123 #442 posts, 280 likes received, 87 likes given, 207 users received, 51 users given (9/15/15) GeekGirl567 # gev111 # ghidora131 #215 posts, 116 likes received, 43 likes given, 80 users received, 33 users given (9/15/15) gho8233 #11569 posts, 164 likes received, 30 likes given, 121 users received, 26 users given (9/15/15) ghostlydude2003 # Gidnerd #193 posts, 91 likes received, 144 likes given, 63 users received, 100 users given (9/15/15) gingerlad - Page 20 #294 posts, 216 likes received, 206 likes given, 92 users received, 97 users given (9/15/15) glatorianxxgresh #859 posts, 457 likes received, 1141 likes given, 310 users received, 638 users given (9/17/15) Glendo01 #490 posts, 99 likes received, 72 likes given, 41 users received, 48 users given (9/17/15) Glittergemsviolet214 #267 posts, 180 likes received, 15 likes given, 77 users received, 13 users given (9/17/15) gmajillc # gman8166 # GoldenNobleWarrior #1058 posts, 107 likes received, 168 likes given, 16 users received, 30 users given (9/17/15) GoldenSkinnedBeing # GoNightGirl # grandson55 # GrayishGirl # Gree42ndlegion # greenbrick20 # GreenManTA67 #886 posts, 165 likes received, 8 likes given, 136 users received, 8 users given (9/17/15) Greshboy999 #1681 posts, 138 likes received, 1 like given, 98 users received, 1 users given (9/17/15) gslover1 #11124 posts, 346 likes received, 6 likes given, 114 users received, 6 users given (9/17/15) guacamole1998 #30056 posts, 298 likes received, 3 likes given, 139 users received, 3 users given (9/17/15) gulper123 #341 posts, 168 likes received, 8 likes given, 116 users received, 8 users given (9/17/15) gus263 #1688 posts, 134 likes received, 45 likes given, 74 users received, 32 users given (9/17/15) Halen_and_Tillie # halt101 # hamzathevikingfan288 #191 posts, 102 likes received, 147 likes given, 50 users received, 65 users given (9/17/15) hanisnot #452 posts, 167 likes received, 140 likes given, 112 users received, 122 users given (9/17/15) hank-lego #250 posts, 188 likes received, 77 likes given, 130 users received, 37 users given (9/17/15) happy_jax #272 posts, 153 likes received, 186 likes given, 77 users received, 102 users given (9/17/15) Harper87 #214 posts, 165 likes received, 99 likes given, 118 users received, 66 users given (9/17/15) HarryB178 #415 posts, 157 likes received, 97 likes given, 86 users received, 38 users given (9/17/15) Hattushali # hayden_loves_legos # heihei2003 # hemenwayio #280 posts, 137 likes received, 16 likes given, 68 users received, 11 users given (9/17/15) Hero5050 #636 posts, 181 likes received, 5 likes given, 109 users received, 4 users given (9/17/15) herofirestarter20 #240 posts, 180 likes received, 251 likes given, 82 users received, 134 users given (9/17/15) HFTaylor12 # hineman417 # hobbitfan1 # hondodomeswordcwa # Hubio2 #1945 posts, 314 likes received, 138 likes given, 216 users received, 102 users given (9/18/15) Hulk--Smash # HumanLP1 # Huo_13 # HydroBomb725 #422 posts, 172 likes received, 243 likes given, 100 users received, 105 users given (9/18/15) HyperOmega #277 posts, 103 likes received, 24 likes given, 84 users received, 22 users given (9/18/15) I_belong_to_Christ-352 # iamDelia # IANpatio #503 posts, 154 likes received, 8 likes given, 93 users received, 5 users given (9/18/15) icantcarryit4ubuticancarryu # Icehawk54 #400 posts, 102 likes received, 79 likes given, 22 users received(1 from moderator miakittymoon), 38 users given (9/18/15) Icerey123 #328 posts, 148 likes received, 32 likes given, 77 users received, 25 users given (9/18/15) IdrisOfWater # if543u #934 posts, 171 likes received, 114 likes given, 56 users received, 32 users given (9/18/15) ifflymuff # iHuntress #1656 posts, 838 likes received, 13 likes given, 113 users received, 9 users given (9/18/15) IlikeLEGOs322 #374 posts, 165 likes received, 143 likes given, 110 users received, 116 users given (9/18/15) ilovecole17 # iluvvampires700 # indianninjedigirl1767 #253 posts, 134 likes received, 52 likes given, 64 users received, 38 users given (9/18/15) indy2110 # iniss227 #1136 posts, 113 likes received, 0 likes given, 110 users received (9/18/15) iroonhide1234 #1080 posts, 130 likes received, 6 likes given, 90 users received, 4 users given (9/18/15) Irrstern313 #301 posts, 153 likes received, 28 likes given, 34 users received, 13 users given (9/21/15) Isaiah2122 # Izac5605 # Izzathesweet #537 posts, 151 likes received, 113 likes given, 52 users received, 43 users given (9/21/15) J-ICE #260 posts, 153 likes received, 41 likes given, 71 users received, 22 users given (9/21/15) J-man1900 #237 posts, 127 likes received, 56 likes given, 88 users received, 36 users given (9/21/15) jabbers2 #209 posts, 118 likes received, 2 likes given, 33 users received, 2 users given (9/21/15) jack3871 #285 posts, 193 likes received, 395 likes given, 83 users received, 215 users given (9/21/15) jacksparrow222 #259 posts, 170 likes received, 7 likes given, 60 users received, 4 users given (9/21/15) JacksPets5 #324 posts, 181 likes received, 65 likes given, 138 users received, 54 users given (9/21/15) jacob5114 # jake9126 #327 posts, 183 likes received, 83 likes given, 126 users received, 64 users given (9/21/15) jakejiles # jakes1654 #122 posts, 195 likes received, 1018 likes given, 35 users received, 423 users given (9/21/15) jared105 #628 posts, 114 likes received, 29 likes given, 36 users received, 27 users given (9/21/15) jay1896 # jay9296 #297 posts, 134 likes received, 207 likes given, 110 users received, 132 users given (9/21/15) JayandNya123 # JayWalkertheLightningStrike # jedishark12 # jedispinjitzu # jedivader6496 # Jek_14 # jerryfan # jhikaru #307 posts, 175 likes received, 50 likes given, 72 users received, 40 users given (9/21/15) JK4339 #776 posts, 120 likes received, 23 likes given, 107 users received, 16 users given (9/21/15) Jlemos0203 #260 posts, 188 likes received, 30 likes given, 136 users received, 22 users given (9/21/15) jmarti07 # JMkei # jnovecosky44 #357 posts, 193 likes received, 187 likes given, 106 users received, 44 users given (9/21/15) joeschwarzhero #336 posts, 138 likes received, 64 likes given, 92 users received, 59 users given (9/21/15) john1495 #1875 posts, 150 likes received, 13 likes given, 95 users received, 9 users given (9/21/15) JohnnyNeutron #22440 posts, 309 likes received, 47 likes given, 150 users received, 41 users given (9/21/15) Jojabba # Jona0727 # Category:Things